


Unforgettable

by jinpachiii



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, im probably going to hell for this but you know what, these two are so gay for eachother i mean..come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinpachiii/pseuds/jinpachiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette's time in America is drawing to an end, and he won't leave without admitting his feelings to a certain Virginian veteran. (a.k.a. lafayette is gay as fuck for g wash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

They had finally done it.

The Patriots, along with help from their French allies, defeated the British and gained their independence. Lafayette was absolutely ecstatic, however; the war was over now. He had to return back to France and leave America and George behind.

" _Félicitations à vous, mon ami_. You did it." Lafayette said, grinning from ear to ear as he approached the General from across the dimly lit room of cheerful Patriots.

" _We_ did it. I swear, you never give yourself enough credit," Washington replied, a small smile on his face. The pair embraced eachother in a tight, warm hug and shared a laugh. The Marquis was the first to pull away, knowing that if he let it last much longer things would have gotten uncomfortable. He looked his father figure in his shimmering eyes.

"Thank you, George. For everything." He couldn't even begin to describe how thankful he was to the Virginian but damn if he wasn't gonna try.

"Why are you thanking me? It is I who should be thanking you. We could not have done this without you," Washington replied, gesturing to the hundreds of men in the large room who had served under him during their fight for freedom. Lafayette felt a strong surge of emotions hit him as he looked back on how his time in the United States had changed his life. He simply smiled at the General and said, "You haven't a clue how much of an impact you and your country have made on me. I...I do not know how to express my gratitude; I can not put into words how much I love you and this country. I fear I may not be able to leave simply for the reason that I know I will not be able to return. George,"

He paused, tears welling in his eyes as he spoke causing his speech to waver. Lafayette looked Washington dead in the eyes and threw his arms around his neck. " _Je t'aime_ , George."

The Marquis leaned up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the Virginian's chapped lips before pulling away only moments later. He bashfully looked the larger man in the eye, surprised to see not a look of anger or disappointment but one of...happiness. Relief. Washington looked around the room to make sure the exchange went unnoticed before speaking up.

"I love you too, Gilbert. More than I could possibly explain. I know I am not a man of many words, but...believe me when I say that I have adored you for a very, _very_ long time." He brought the young man into a tight hug and buried his face in his neck.

Lafayette could hardly comprehend the situation that had presented itself. He couldn't believe his feelings for the Commander were reciprocated. The boy quickly returned the favor and hugged Washington back.

They stood there for only a brief moment but it felt like forever in the minds of the two. Lafayette feared their little moment would be cut short when George began to pull back to whisper in his earn but was surprised to hear the man whisper a barely-there ' _come with me_ '.

He followed the older man through the crowd of drunk American soldiers to a staircase behind a door and as soon as they were out of sight the older man took hold of his ally's cold hand.

They soon arrived to their destination, a small room with a bed and a desk with a single lit candle atop its surface. Washington turned to look Lafayette in the eye and the two exchanged warm smiles before slowly coming together and sharing another kiss, this one considerably longer and more passionate than the last had been.

Several moments passed and the two eventually had to separate for air. " _Mon Dieu_ ," The Frenchman gasped, grabbing a hold of the front of the General's uniform. "Let's move things along, shall we, my dear Marquis?" The Virginian smirked, gesturing to the small bed against the wall and the only response Lafayette could muster was a quick nod of his head.

Washington lead the boy to the edge of the bed and gently helped him lay down so that he could spread his clothed legs and settle himself between them. George initiated one last kiss before he unbuttoned his and his beloved's breeches to remove their semi-erect members. He took hold of Lafayette's in one hand and his own in the other and began pumping them in time with each other. "Ahh, George, _non_ \--Hah!" The young man keened and moaned as he was brought to full hardness by the panting mess above him.

Lafayette knew he wouldn't last for much longer, and let out a breathless moan before whispering, "George! Ah-- _S'il vous plaît_ \--I can't..." The General knew he didn't want this to end so quickly. He knew he wanted to make one of their final moments together special for him and for Lafayette. He deliberately slowed his actions until they halted completely.

The boy below him bucked his hips up into Washington's fist, searching for the friction that had disappeared. "Why did you stop?" He asked, panting between every word, face flushed pink and glistening with sweat. The Virginian removed his hand from the leaking member and leaned down to kiss Lafayette before whispering huskily into his ear, "I'm not done with you yet." The statement sent a shiver through the boy, clearly arousing him further. "Now let's get you out of those clothes. Wouldn't want to leave any stains."

Washington smirked and Lafayette moaned aloud before the older man began to shed layers from both of their clothing. Once the two were finally completely naked, Washington placed his face in the juncture of that pale neck and bit into it, not hard enough to make his ally bleed, but hard enough to leave a mark that would remind the boy of the events of that night later on.

"Ahh-- S'il vous plaît, George, enough teasing!"

Washington could feel the rock hard length beneath him press up against his own thigh, precum smearing across the skin every time he moved. The sight was rather erotic, he thought. He pulled away and kissed Lafayette's cheek before reaching over to his discarded coat's pocket and retrieving a small vial of oil from it.

He looked the stunning young man beneath him right in his gorgeous eyes as he dripped the liquid carefully over his thick fingers.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, already knowing the response he was going to get if Lafayette's expressions and reactions were anything to go by, but still making sure just in case.

"George," He panted, "I have wanted this for a very long time. Please, mon cher...Make love to me." He leaned up and kissed Washington hard on the mouth and leaned back nearly shouting in pleasure when that first finger made its way inside and that delightful friction found its way back to his erect member.

"Oui, George--Oh!" The older man found one of Lafayette's nipples with his tongue and toyed with it to distract from the initial discomfort of his finger entering his hole. "I love you," His warm breath ghosted over the erect nipple in front of his mouth, making the small Frenchman gasp in pleasure.

Washington's second finger made its way in and eventually his third, finger-fucking the boy below him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he nearly screamed, most of the phrases unintelligible and gasped out in French.

The time finally came for Washington to remove his slick fingers from Lafayette's stretched opening and give him the real thing. He reopened the small bottle, uncapped it, and thoroughly coated his throbbing length with it to avoid any unnecessary pain the young man might feel. He wanted him to feel only pleasure tonight.

"George... _Je t'aime_."

The Frenchman wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and leaned up for a chaste kiss. He pulled back and shared a smile with the man above him before he slowly pushed his thick cock all the way inside.

Washington let the boy adjust to the length inside of him before a choked command to ' _move_ ' came from those swollen, pink lips. He grunted before slowly pulling his member almost all the way out, but not entirely, and ramming himself back in.

They continued on like this for what seemed like forever until Lafayette cried out in what was certainly not pain-- pleasure, rather-- and opened that perfect mouth to beg for more.

"Nn! N'arrête pas, _don't stop_! Right there...Hah! Again!" _Finally_ , Washington thought to himself. He thrust his hips in and out, angled perfectly so his length would hit that special spot deep inside of the Frenchman every time he entered.

"Gilbert," He began, nearly unable to speak due to his breathlessness, "I love you... _Je t'aime_...so much. I can't live without you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in my long life and I constantly wonder what on God's green earth I could have done to deserve you."

Another high-pitched moan from the body below him and suddenly he felt his opening clench around his member, squeezing him tightly. Lafayette spilled over his bare stomach, Washington following soon after, finishing inside of him riding out his orgasm while the younger man writhed and mewled from the oversensitivity that came with his release.

Several moments passed as the two regained their composure and caught their breaths. Washington pulled out and settled himself beside Lafayette so that they were laying side by side on the ruined sheets.

The older man's hand found the boy's smaller one and they intertwined, almost as if they were made to fit together.

"Thank you George, once again." The Frenchman was the first to speak, turning so he was facing George and looking him in the eyes.

"Gilbert, how many times must I tell you? You've no need to thank me." The Virginian replied, smiling warmly and kissing that pale neck right where a purple mark was beginning to make itself visible.

"I mean it, _mon cher_. Every word I've said to you tonight comes from the bottom of my heart."

The general kept his face buried in Lafayette's neck. "I believe you, I promise." He hugged his naked body closer to his own and smiled. Before the pair knew it, they were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit wow i wrote this entire thing at like midnight so sorry if it sucks lmao.. this is the first fic I've ever actually finished so yeehaw for me?? please let me know if theres any glaring mistakes bc its 2:30 in the morning and i wrote this on a whim just now sO yeah!!


End file.
